The Accident
by TheRedFox8
Summary: Something unexpected happens during the annual Cornerian Air Show.


The streets of Corneria's capitol city were jam-packed with people of all shapes and sizes. The ominous sound of chatter and excitement filled the air as the crowd anxiously awaited what happened next.

Today was the annual Cornerian Air Show, which invites dozens of skilled pilots to come to the planet and show off their skill. Team Star fox was no exception.

Before their turn to perform there were all sorts of skilled pilot teams from all over the Lylat System who got a chance to show off their skill; maybe even advertising their services as mercenaries. The crowd enjoyed these other teams but what they anxiously awaited most was Team Star fox, the populace's most favorite team.

And they were up next.

Up on a high tower overlooking the whole event, a couple of announcers for those people less fortunate to be out there were about to the arrival of Team Star fox. One male and one female announcer were seated behind a desk, hooked up to broadcast over radio, loudspeakers outside, and television. The floor director was holding up a paw, about to give the signal to begin. Then the hand went down.

"Good afternoon Corneria and welcome back to the fifteenth annual Cornerian Air Show!" the male announcer said. "Before we took our break we had seen some spectacular performances by well-skilled pilots from around the Lylat System. Coming up next is the moment you have all been waiting for, Team Star fox!"

A mass of cheering erupted outside.

"Would you listen to that! I think it appears that the general populace is pretty excited, don't you think?"

"It certainly does," the female announcer chimed in. "Star fox is just moments away from passing over our airspace here and judging what they told me, this performance will be the best one yet!"

While the announcers were chatting away, four Arwings flying in formation were streaking through the sky from ten miles away. They were team Star fox: Fox, Slippy, Falco, and Krystal.

"All ships, report in!" Fox said over the comm.

"This is Slippy right here!"

"Falco here, ready as always."

"I know you can still see me here, Fox"

"Um, okay then. We have a big day today, so let's knock them dead and go back home."

"Sounds good. I just might have to take you up on your offer," Falco said.

"Oh, get serious, Falco," Slippy retorted.

"Enough, you two. We're almost there. Let's start off with the Wildflower, then to the Leap of Death."

"Leap of Death so soon?" Krystal questioned.

"Yes. We want to really wow them this year."

"But this is our first year doing this."

"Doesn't matter."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

The first stunt they performed was the Wildflower. The four of them broke off, and formed a circle while shooting straight up, all the while spinning around each other.

Suddenly Fox noticed that his Arwing was emitting a strange noise. As if to confirm his suspicion, an icon on his instrument panel lit up red, indicating engine trouble.

"Um, guys? There's a problem with my Arwing," Fox said through the comm.

"What is it?" Krystal asked, a tone of worry in her voice.

"It seems like one of the engines is failing. Oh well, we'll finish up the show then we'll head back to base to take a look at it."

"Are you crazy! We need to head back now!"

"No. That's not an option. We need to perform our money's worth to these people. I can't let them down."

"Okay, Fox. I hope you know what you're doing."

Right after their Wildflower maneuver, they rocketed toward the ground, known as the Leap of Death. They would push their Arwings as low as they can possibly go, and pull out when they almost hit the ground. When the time came to start pulling out of the dive, Fox's Arwing did not respond.

"What are you doing, Fox?" Falco said frantically. "Pull out! You're gonna crash!"

"Grrr... I'm... trying! Won't move!"

As the Arwings safely pulled out of their dives, Fox's Arwing pulled up just enough to do a nose-landing, but he violently twisted to the side and tore off an entire wing with the ground, causing the ship to cartwheel across the ground and explode on the side of a hill. The crowd gasped in horror and an eerie silence hung across the entire gathering.

"FFFOOOOOXXXX!" Krystal screamed frantically.

"Oh, no!" Falco said.

The rest of them immediately found a safe place to land and ran toward the crash site. Already, medical personnel had arrived. Fox looked absolutely mangled up. Several lacerations were on his arms, legs, and face and several of the wounds were bleeding heavily.

The rest of the crew watched in silence as the ambulance sped away for the nearest hospital.

Three days have passed since Fox was allowed any visitors, but he remained unconscious throughout the entire time. On that third day, Krystal came over to the hospital and was in the waiting room when the doctor finally came out.

"You may see him now," he said. "We have done all we could, but he has little time left."

Tears steaming down her face, Krystal stood up and entered the room where Fox was in. Fox was an absolute mess. He was hooked up to several blood bags in various limbs, and several bandages were applied. All sorts of locations on his body were blood-stained and his sheets were stained with the stuff. He appeared to be barely breathing, the heart monitor slowing down with each passing minute.

Suddenly she could hear something coming from him. A telepathic message!

"Krystal, I don't know where you are, but I just want you to hear this. I am sorry about what I have put you through. I shouldn't have pulled off that stupid stunt. I hope the rest of the crew treats you well. Once again, I am sorry... ..."

After that last word, the heart monitor flatlined.

Tears streaming down her face, Krystal buried her face into his chest and cried bitterly. He was gone, and she could have stopped it.


End file.
